Just South of Somebody
by ThisAccountIsNowInactive354085
Summary: Not many children are taught to want to be somebody they aren't- isn't it funny, then, how so many of us end up learning that maybe who we are isn't who we want to be? YayaXTsubomi.


**I'm drinking this black raspberry soda, and it's fucking delicious. And has no calories.**

**Just thought you should know.**

**As you guys have probably noticed, shit doesn't work out well for me when I start it with the intention of it being really awesome :/ So I'm just gonna try and make…this. So yeah. Please leave a review if you like it and want me to continue :3**

**I'm in a romantic mood tonight and have no significant other, so I decided to make myself feel even BETTER by writing angsty fanfiction :/Anyway, please leave a review :3 I'm doing this for all the people who are currently frustrated with my other fic and the fact that Tsubomi refuses to believe Yaya. This might go somewhere new, it might not, but it definitely won't if I don't get reviews, so review, por favor :3**

**I will be continuing my other fics, don't worry, I just wanted to try something out.**

**THIS one is dedicated to anyone who's ever felt the way Tsubomi does in this.**

**BECAUSE THERE WILL ALWAYS BE GUYS LIKE POTTER D:**

**(and girls like Hikari :P)**

**XxxxX**

**Just South of Somebody**

_**xXLiStLesSXx**_

**XxxxX**

Okuwaka Tsubomi was raised to believe that she should be herself, and that being anybody else would be less than she deserved. And she believed it- why wouldn't she?

She believed it with her entire heart (that, now that she thought about it, was probably three sizes too big for her own good), right up until the day that she met the angel of Spica, Konohana Hikari.

The girl was nothing special, if she was honest. She never saw what was so beautiful, so holy about the frail blonde girl who sat there, waiting for someone to save her from her own shadow.

No, Tsubomi never believed that being Konohana Hikari would make her more beautiful- more talented than she already was.

But Konohana Hikari had something else, something that Tsubomi couldn't help but desire until her heart _ached _with want- a smirking, ebony-haired devil named Yaya.

Yaya- Tsubomi scoffs; that baka didn't deserve a better introduction. Then she feels her shoulders deflate, because who is she kidding?

_What are you trying to prove, you stupid girl?_

Okuwaka Tsubomi was raised to believe that she should be herself, and that being anybody else would be less than she deserved.

But now, watching as Yaya tackled the unsuspecting blonde, heedless of a bristling Prince by her side, Tsubomi thinks that maybe settling for less than she deserved wouldn't be as bad as the world seemed to think.

Hikari didn't deserve Yaya- doesn't even appreciate her. But still, Yaya stays by her side, regardless of the pain she inflicts upon herself (_and it doesn't _matter _that it hurts Tsubomi too, of course it doesn't_), and Tsubomi is starting to think that maybe the world isn't set up so that people always get what they deserve.

And there's a small, insecure part of her, not-so-deep down in her chest, that thinks that it might just be okay to be someone she isn't if it means getting the girl she loves more than anything.

She remembers the fleeting hug Yaya gave her earlier that day- the one she cherished so much until about ten seconds later, when she saw the brunette throw herself at Spica's own angel.

_"You're my best friend, kid, you know that?"_

Tsubomi feels her eyes welling up with hot tears; it's getting harder to swallow them back. "Baka," she chokes out, remembering the day she'd seen her senpai (her love) slumped against the wall- seen that utter pain in her eyes for that split second when Hikari told her they'd always be 'best friends'. "Baka, how did it feel?" She rubbed roughly at her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater.

_How did it feel?_

**A/N: Guys, I used my own feelings to influence Tsubomi's- I realize it's a shallow way to think at times, but haven't we all felt this way at one point? I just want to point out that I (and Tsubomi) realize that you shouldn't be anyone but yourself, and that's certainly not what I want anyone doing, but at times, it feels like it just might be okay, you know? Like being yourself is never enough. Also- do listen to that song, it is seriously so amazing (until the death metal part, that's kind of annoying…) :) Want me to continue? I might, leave a review :)**


End file.
